Will i die, or will you?
by Fanofdivergent
Summary: This is tris if tobias dies. I will make a new one about tobias if you review and want me to.
1. Chapter 1

I remember him, that first night.

The first time deep in the chasm with the water splashing our heels.

I remember even before that, helping him to be brave in his time of need.

And still, even before that. Climbing high with him. The sky's the limit, right? That's how I felt up there with him. Even though he may have been scared or panting, I still could sense the romance in the air, though I denied it then.

I never thought that that climb could turn into a climb. The climb of our relationship. The climb to get to the top. The climb to win the battles we faced.

Since this is all about him, and me of course, i will just say, I needed him. As we grew closer together, or even drifted apart, i felt like i knew him better than anyone, felt him better than any one. When i was alone, he was my family. When Caleb betrayed me, that beotch, he was there for me. He was my shoulder to cry on. And i did cry. A lot. He said i almost drowned him.

Oh right, i'm getting off topic. Sorry

But then, yet another power hungry, much like Jeanine in every way, rise up to create yet another war, we-he and I- had to fight side-by- side to defeat the evil, and the hunger for power. Soon, my side was bare. I was fighting alone. But i did not even notice. I did not notice the empty space, or the absent-ness of his smell, or the cold draft trying to tell me something.

Soon, i noticed. After the worst of the war was over, i searched for him. I soon saw his hair about a yard away. I ran to him. I wish i could spare you the details, but i have to get them out of my mind.

**Dont read the next paragraph if you are squeamish:**

His body was more pale than a snowy day. His hair in matted, bloody clumps. One eye was blood shot, whereas the other eye was swelled shut so i didn't have to look at it. His shirt and pants were tattered and a very dark red from the blood. I could see three puncture wounds in him. One on his arm, one through his little pinky toe, and one through his chest. There were signs of abuse on his head, possibly done by a knife.

I began to think over our relationship in my mind. I remembered our fears. Then i remembered being scared of him and how strong he felt then. I kneeled by his side, remembered everything about him- even the first time, helping me from the net-, i held him in my arms, and i sobbed. I full out bawled, sobbed, cried, weeped for about five hours on end. I couldn't bear to leave him. To get away. I kissed him where he used to kiss me. A kiss on the neck, one on the ear, one on the forehead, one on his hand, and one very long one on his cold blue lips. it was my way to say goodbye even though i still didn't want to say goodbye.

"See you later."

That is what i decided on. I would see him when i died. So, i will see him later, and now i don't have yo say good bye. _See you later. _


	2. Chapter 2

I know we don't do funerals in dauntless, but I wish we did. The dauntless majority is almost all gone, Tris included. There are only three of us left. There's Peter. I see no point in keeping him alive, but he saved Tris, at least, for a while. Then there's Uriah. I guess we need jokes once in a while. And, obviously, there's me. Just three guys in one pretty big dilapidated city.

When you think about this, it's not a good idea. Three guys, all alone. Weapons all over the place. Yeah, not a good idea. Especially since we are dauntless guys. And one of us has anger issues. I don't point fingers, but, cough, Peter, cough.

There are no more abnegation, no more amity, no more candor, and man, we destroyed those frickin erudite. Caleb included. Son of a beotch.

People I don't care a bout are dead.

Evelyn is dead

Marcus is dead

Jeanine is dead

but then again, Tris is dead. So people I care about are dead, too.

Oh, I forgot. Tori is alive, but man she frickin scares me. She killed Jeanine. She got all she wanted, so now she has gone crazy. Turned into her own warped power crazy form.

I think there is something wrong with me. I'm not sad about Tris. But I did warn her. I told her to be careful. But I also said you die, I die. So nothing I say goes right, does it?

Should I be crying? I've liked Tris since I was nine. Oh gods. I'm a frickin Peeta. It's only 2020, I know who Peeta is.

I used to follow her. I used to get nervous around her, but when I had her, I expected it to be better. So maybe I shouldn't be crying. Ugh. Kill me now!

**Sorry, not as good. **


End file.
